Seven Treasures
The Seven Treasures (Japanese: ７つのひほう Seven Treasures) are items in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky given to s after they defeat the Guardians in seven secret dungeons. They are all based on musical instruments. The only ways in which players can access these dungeons is by being granted the "Secret Rank" by rescuing from in Crevice Cave, and then entering the correct Wonder Mail codes or downloading the missions via Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Due to this, the missions can actually be obtained twice. In Explorers of Sky however, the mail can be obtained in Spinda's Café. Before players fight one of these secret bosses, it will address their team as the "Seekers of the Seven Treasures!" and then challenge them. Upon the defeat of a boss, the player will obtain its respective Treasure. After winning them from the bosses, the Seven Treasures may be sold, unlike many other rare items in the game. The bosses may also join the player's team. After the recruitment of a boss, additional copies of its respective Treasure are obtained whenever the player reaches the end of that boss' dungeon. The player cannot reach the interior of these dungeons (where the treasure and bosses are) while completing missions inside the dungeon. Each of the treasures increases the recruitment rate by 20%https://www.reddit.com/r/MysteryDungeon/comments/a6i3hk/accurate_recruit_boost_values/ for Pokémon of its respective type. Grass Cornet increases the recruit rate for types, the Fiery Drum for types, and so on. Treasures Pokémon by 20%. |descmdtds=A remarkable harmonica that plays melodies serene as flowing water, rumored to steal watery hearts. When held by the team leader, this item makes it easier to recruit defeated Water-type Pokémon to the team. |locmdtds=Bottomless Sea }} Pokémon by 20%. |descmdtds=An exotic drum that beats out rhythms that burn with fiery passion, rumored to steal fiery hearts. When held by the team leader, it is easier to recruit defeated Fire-type Pokémon to the team. |locmdtds=Giant Volcano }} Pokémon by 20%. |descmdtds=A festive cornet that is well suited for tunes that carry across grassy fields, rumored to steal hearts of grass. When held by the team leader, it is easier to recruit defeated Grass-type Pokémon to the team. |locmdtds=Mystery Jungle }} Pokémon by 20%. |descmdtds=An unusual flute that plays notes that are clear as ice, rumored to steal even the iciest of hearts. When held by the team leader, it is easier to recruit defeated Ice-type Pokémon to the team. |locmdtds=Mt. Avalanche }} Pokémon by 20%. |descmdtds=A mystifying horn that blasts sound at rock-shattering volume, rumored to steal the rockiest of hearts. When held by the team leader, it is easier to recruit defeated Rock-type Pokémon to the team. |locmdtds=World Abyss }} / ひこうのピアノ |jpt=Flying Pianica / Flying Piano |sprite=Seven Treasures |gen=IV |mdex=yes |bag=MD |buyable=no |sellable=yes |sell=510 |currencysell= |effect=Raises recruitment rate of Pokémon by 20%. |descmdtds=A merry melodica that plays tunes airy as cloudless skies, rumored to steal flighty hearts. When held by the team leader, it is easier to recruit defeated Flying-type Pokémon to the team. |locmdtds=Sky Stairway }} Pokémon by 20%. |descmdtds=A marvelous cymbal with a colossal crash that shakes the ground, rumored to steal even the most grounded hearts. When held by the team leader, it is easier to recruit defeated Ground-type Pokémon to the team. |locmdtds=Shimmer Desert }} Trivia * Only the Rock Horn and Grass Cornet do not affect the ( and respectively) guarding them. * Every member of the weather trio guards one of the Seven Treasures. In other languages Category:Items Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon fr:Sept Trésors it:Sette Tesori ja:7つのひほう zh:七秘宝